poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mushu
Mushu is a small but tough noodles dragon with a sense of humor who is one of the characters in Pooh's Adventures of Mulan. Trivia * Mushu is voiced by Eddie Murphy, who voices Donkey in Shrek. * Mushu met Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Mulan. * Mushu made his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda. * Mushu made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. * Mushu met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear meets Mulan. * Mushu met SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Mulan. * Mushu met the FT Squad in The FT Squad Meets Mulan. * Mushu will meet Danny and his gang in Danny Meets Mulan. * Mushu will meet Thomas, Twilight and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mulan. * Mushu will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Mulan. * Mushu will meet Tino and his friends and his friends in Weekenders Adventures of Mulan. * Mushu will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom Meets Mulan. * Mushu guest starred along with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, the Penguins of Madagascar, Baloo, and Devon and Cornwall in ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long''. * Mushu will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. * Mushu will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Meets Kangaroo Jack, Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Enter the Dragon, Winnie the Pooh in One Man's Dream, Pooh's Adventures of Daddy Day Care, Pooh's Adventures of The Impossible, Pooh's Adventures in 2012 and ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child''. * Mushu will make her guest starring appearnce in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets The BFG, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fantasia, Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Adventures of Ichbod and Mr. Toad, Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Visits The Haunted Mansion '', ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets George of the Jungle and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. * Mushu is the alternate form of Gil in Bubble Guppies' Adventures of Shrek the Third. Category:SIDEKICKS Category:HEROES Category:Legendary creatures Category:Characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Dragons Category:Former Jungle Adventure Crew members Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Comic Relief Category:Singing characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Males Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Voice of Reason Category:Chinese-Accented characters Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Living Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Immortal characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Incompentent Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dimwit's Category:Rescuers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Unwanted characters Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Monster Slayers Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Optimists Category:Famous Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Inept Heroes Category:Obssessed Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Psychics Category:Outright Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Good vs. Good Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Deuteragonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Riders Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Daniel) Category:The 100 Acre Avatar League Category:Characters played by Eddie Muprhy Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure Team Category:Heroic Creations Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Remorseful characters Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Sagwa’s Adventure allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies